


sweetest in the gale

by exbex



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: me-and-thee-100.livejournal.com challenge (magic)





	

**Author's Note:**

> me-and-thee-100.livejournal.com challenge (magic)

Hutch might think I’m a fool, thinking there’s a chance that Starsky’ll pull through this. But it’s hope I believe in, not magic. Hope and determination. Hutch is a good guy, but the thing about Mr. America there is, he’s probably never had to rely just on hope and determination alone. He’s always had brains and looks on his side.

Sometimes hope leaves though, like water down the drain. That’s what happened to me as I watched the doctors try to bring Starsky back. But then Hutch came crashing through those doors, and I got a good look at determination.


End file.
